


Quick Recovery

by Sammanderk2019



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019
Summary: Bob consoles Dash after he gets embarrassed
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Dash Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

Dash Parr stormed into his house, speeding up the stairs to his room as quickly as he could. His steps hit the steps so rapidly, the sound was like a continuous rumble of thunder. He reached his room and slammed the door hard enough to shake the picture frames hanging on the wall in the living room below.

"Dash! Please come back so we can talk it out!" Helen tried to call out to him. She could've been the most powerful Super in the world, but this situation was a very human one. Her husband Bob came up behind her, teenage daughter Violet pulling up the rear with baby Jack-Jack in tow.

"Honey, let it rest. He needs to be able to feel his feelings and no offense, his mother is the last person he wants to talk to right now." Bob rubbed his wife's shoulders. He could see the worry on her face, but she quickly realized he was right. She let her shoulders droop in silent surrender, then turned around to give her husband a light peck and start working on dinner.

Bob slowly made his way upstairs, headed toward his son's room. Today had been tough on him. Dash's super speed made it so his regular clothing would often spark and on rare occasion catch fire. Edna had made him a form-fitting suit that was friction proof, but Dash had recently gone through a growth spurt and was in desperate need of a new suit. He had also grown accustomed to going commando under his suit, as he was already wearing street clothes over it and grew very warm very quickly.

Today's fight was against The Porcupine, a sharp projectile based villain. Throughout the fight, the family noticed his needles were sharp enough to pierce their suits. No lasting damage, but enough to cause concern. That was until Bob landed a sucker punch, causing The Porcupine suit to explode. Violet had put a force field in front of herself, her mother, and her baby brother, and Bob had jumped high, predicting the explosion. The only one caught in the radius was Dash, who was rushing in to assist his father. He was showered with quills. Thankfully, he was uninjured, but the same couldn't be said for his suit. The sharp points had ripped it to shreds, falling in tatters all around him, leaving him nude barring his collar. Unfortunately, this was one of their many fights that had drawn the attention of reporters. Reporters with cameras.

Within seconds, every inch of Dash Parr's prepubescent body was broadcast all over the country. Luckily, the feed was cut after a few seconds, but the damage had been done. Dash was petrified, stuck in his spot with tears quickly forming in the corners of his eyes until Bob walked over to him, picked Dash up in his arms as if he were a toddler, and leapt away from the swathe of reporters. He the deposited Dash in the car, covered him with a blanked and sternly instructed Violet not to say anything or even look at him on the way home.

Bob paused with his hand on the doorknob of Dash's room. He could hear quiet sobbing on the inside and his heart broke. How was he going to make this right? He knew the internet's attention span was shorter than a goldfish's but that wouldn't stop Dash form feeling like the whole world was looking at him. He was going to have to play it by ear. Let Dash talk or not talk about whatever he wanted. He mustered up his courage and knocked.


	2. Chapter Two

Dash heard his father knock on his door. He wanted to shoo him away, to be left alone to rot in his misery forever. But he knew his family. The longer he left them in silence, the more insufferable they'd become. Begrudgingly, Dash got off his bed and let his father in, only to sulk back to his bed and flop face-first into his pillow.

Bob could see his son was hurting. Between the red eyes and the running nose, Bob was unsure if Dash had stopped crying since they got home.

"Dash, buddy, I know right now it seems like the end of the world, but I promise by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten about it. I'm sure most people haven't even seen anything."

Dash glared at his father and chuckled derisively.

"Most people, huh? Check out my school chat. I'm trying to pick between my favorite. There's the classic 'baby dick', the 'I guess he's not quick with puberty' and the scientific 'Did he caught his balls off to be aerodynamic?'. The whole school is laughing at me."

"How can they be laughing at you when they don't even know it's you?" Bob leaned over and rubbed his son's leg. "There's no reason for them to put two and two together."

"I'll know" Dash muttered. "I speed around the locker rooms because I don't want any of them to see me. Do you know what's it's like to be the only one whose balls haven't dropped? The only one without hair down there? MY DICK LOOKS LIKE JACK-JACK'S!"

Bob decided not to criticize his son for using his powers at school or for the language.

"So you're a late bloomer. So what? I didn't start puberty until 10th grade and you're only in 7th. It'll happen when it happens." Bob reassured.

"But what if it doesn't?" Dash lowered his eyes. "What if I stay like this forever?"

"You won't", Bob stood up. Unbuckling his belt, he felt his son's eyes glued to his waist. "I'm going to show you what you have to look forward to and then you can ask me any question you like."

Bob shucked his pants and boxers to the ground, exposing himself to his son for the first time. He watched as his son's jaw dropped, a reaction he was half-expecting considering he knew he wasn't lacking in the size department. A solid 10 inches soft and as thick as a water bottle, he was very proud of his instrument. A long thick vein ran from the base to his helmet, his tip bright red.

"You're huge!" Dash ogled. "Will mine really be this big one day? Can I touch it? How big are you hard? How do you fit it into your pants?"

"One at a time, mister", Bob chuckled and cut his son off before his lips went super-sonic. "Yes, it's very likely yours will be this size when you get to my age. Maybe bigger, maybe smaller, but probably around this area. Feel free to touch wherever you'd like. I'm about 14 inched hard. My pants have extra room sewn into the crotch, courtesy of Edna."

Dash leaped off the bed and stood in front of his father's monstrous swinging cock. He wasn't sure where to start. He tried to wrap his hand around his father's member, but it was too big, so he settled to stroking one finger up and down the length. Immediately, he could see his father shiver. Using two hands, he lifted the tool to look at the low-hanging balls his father was sporting. They hung a good 3 inches below his father's tip and were the size of mice. Dash rolled them around in his hands, feeling the warmth emanating from their sack and smelling his father's mush pour off him.

All the attention was started to get to Bob and he lightly moaned. He could feel the blood slowly rushing to his cock, causing it to inflate. Dash quickly let go and let the staff stand at full attention. Staring with lustful eyes, Dash wrapped both hands around and stated to stroke. Bob closed his eyes and enjoyed the experience, getting lost in the softness of his young son's hands. What happened next almost shocked him out of his reverie. He could feel moisture around his head and it wasn't precum. Dash had taken Bob's tip into his mouth! Bob quickly realized this was no longer purely education and bent down to lift Dash up by his ankles, careful not to disengage his son from his dick.

Turning Dash completely upside down, Bob let his son's shirt fall towards his face. Now staring at an exposed midriff, Bob started kissing his son's stomach, going up towards the nipples and down towards his pants button. Dash apparently was not that excited about his nipples, but he sure was excited when it went south. Bob popped open his son's pants with one hand and threw them over his shoulder. Dash was still enjoying going commando, even after today's fiasco, which meant Bob was now face to face with his son's prepubescent cock. It may not have hair, but a dick's a dick, so Bob went to work. Slowly teasing Dash's head, Bob let his tongue drag across the tip, the friction sending Dash crazy. Bob could feeling him moaning around his cock. Bob went in with a fervor, trying to make up for lost time.

Throughout all of this, Dash never stopped sucking and rubbing his father's cock and was now putting his speed to good use. His hands were a blur and he could hear his father's breathing getting quicker and quicker, not to mention being able to feel the difference with his father's mouth around his dick. His father let out a might roar and started cumming all over Dash's upside-down face. Streaks and streaks went all over Dash's shirt – which was still around his shoulders- , his face, and his hair. Dash licked his lips, equating the taste to how his father's hand lotion smelled. But Bob was not an ungrateful father. He continued his oral assault on Dash's prick and Dash was panting in seconds. All Dash managed to produce was two droplets of cum, but his difficulty breathing and dazed face told Bob all he needed to know.

Bob got dressed and started to leave the room. He turned around to wish his son a good night.

"Thanks Dad. I love you." Dash wheezed out. He then promptly fell asleep, the day's troubles forgotten.


End file.
